


机械故障

by styx



Category: Hannibal (TV), House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: 如果你把三位反社会者一道关进一个盒子里，在他们干掉彼此之前谁都别往里瞅，那么这三位此刻便都同时既是杀人犯又是受害者。三个男人，一架电梯，零社交技巧。





	机械故障

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mechanical Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403981) by [windfallswest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest). 



标题：机械故障（《Mechanical Failure》）  
  
原作：windfallswest  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403981>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《汉尼拔》（《Hannibal》），电视剧《新福尔摩斯》（BBC《Sherlock》），电视剧《豪斯医生》（《House M.D.》，又译《怪杰医生豪斯》等）  
  
角色：威尔·格拉汉姆（休·丹西），歇洛克·福尔摩斯（本尼迪克特·康伯巴奇），格雷戈·豪斯（休·劳瑞），汉尼拔·莱克特（麦德斯·米科尔森），约翰·华生（马丁·弗瑞曼），詹姆斯·威尔森（罗伯特·肖恩·莱纳德）  
  
等级：G  
  
摘要：如果你把三位反社会者一道关进一个盒子里，在他们干掉彼此之前谁都别往里瞅，那么这三位此刻便都同时既是杀人犯又是受害者。  
三个男人，一架电梯，零社交技巧。  
  
作者注：为horologically、htebazytook而作。  
所以你知道，情况是，你正准备按时上床睡觉，然而你最后一次查阅了你的回复，于是突然间时间便跳转到凌晨两点，而你刚刚写了篇彻头彻尾的恶搞文？  
不管怎样，这都要怪horologially。还有htebazytook，因为我啥事儿都怪她，并且我一开始正是在跟她聊天的时候冒出了这么个念头。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **机械故障**  
  
著：windfallswest  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【场景：豪斯，摊腿坐着；威尔，缩在一角；歇洛克，斜倚在墙上，不耐烦地摆弄手指或是轻叩墙壁】  
  
豪斯，三分钟后：噢，上帝。你俩都在分析我。别费神抵赖了；大家彼此彼此。  
  
威尔：我猜指望我们都安安静静地坐着等他们救我们出去是要求太多了。  
  
豪斯：干嘛费那个劲儿？反正我俩都在冲你精巧自闭的小脑瓜里嚷嚷呢。  
  
歇洛克：他不是自闭；移情通感。迷人。瞧见他的姿态如何随着我俩谁吸引了他的注意力而改变的吗？患有自闭症的个体往往难以与他人产生共鸣。  
  
威尔：不，那该是你的问题，不是吗？  
  
豪斯，嗤之以鼻的，咽下一颗维柯丁。  
  
豪斯，对歇洛克：没你的份儿。你是个瘾君子。糟糕的、非功能性的那类。  
  
歇洛克：股直肌切除，兴许还有股中间肌和股内侧肌。不是术后疼痛，太久了；那么一定还有些别的什么，不过是肉体上的，否则你就该在进行心理治疗，而不是磕鸦片制剂了。  
  
豪斯：肌肉栓塞坏死。抱歉，我是不是抢了你的关键台词？  
  
威尔：有人戒心满满啊。如果不是总被那股子坏脾气消耗，维柯丁兴许还能更管用些。  
  
豪斯：你是头情感变色龙。棒极了。愿意跟我说说这是啥吗？  
  
豪斯，冲他比了个中指。  
  
歇洛克：幼稚。  
  
豪斯：哦，像是你那副闷闷不乐的样子真的很成熟一样。至少那边的那位狗控男孩创伤得有理有据。而你还在试图跟老哥争夺妈咪和爹地的注意。  
  
歇洛克：你真的觉得给身边的每个人制造痛苦会叫你好过些吗？  
  
豪斯：苦难乐共担。我说得对吗，狗控男孩？  
  
歇洛克：当然正是如此了。他给予他人自身一直渴望体验的理解。  
  
豪斯：那又为什么执迷于执法机构？想要在终于因为所有那些个变态脑海里的裸泳而崩溃时，周围能多点儿枪围着？  
  
威尔：真是一门心思地偏转话题。你真的以为强调他人的问题就会叫他们分心不去注意你的？  
  
豪斯：你是这么讨厌自己，以致于宁愿假装是个连环杀手吗？  
  
歇洛克： **看在上帝的份上，能不能来个人把我从这架该死的电梯里给弄出去？**  
  
  
  
【场景，汉尼拔、威尔森和约翰在大楼的保安中心里，注视着一台监控器，屏幕上此刻显示着歇洛克的鼻子和一只发狂的眼睛】  
  
威尔森：我知道你是一位心理治疗师，可你需要心理治疗。  
  
汉尼拔：我有定期看心理治疗师。  
  
约翰：这 _就是_ 心理治疗。请告诉我这有被录下来。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
